Kinetic analysis and integrated systems modeling have contributed substantially to our understanding of physiology and pathophysiology of metabolic systems in humans and animals. Many experimental biologists have become aware of the usefulness of these techniques in their research. With this has come the recognition that the discipline of kinetic modeling requires its own expertise. We propose to provide that expertise as part of a Resource Facility for Kinetic Analysis whose goals are: 1) the development and application of modeling technology to biomedical problems, 2) the development of computer based methodologies for kinetic modeling, with major emphasis on the computer program SAAM (Simulation, Analysis and Modeling) and its conversational version CONSAM, 3) the provision of service to the biomedical community via consultation in the use of modeling in the analysis of kinetic data, 4) the education and training of individuals in the use of modeling technology in biomedical research, and 5) the dissemination of our technology, expertise and accomplishments. Modeling and experimentation are both integral parts of the testing of hypotheses. Modeling is needed in the planning as well as in the analysis of experiments, and should provide more focused and more efficient experimental designs. The proposed Resource Facility is planned to serve those functions. The proposed Resource Facility is distributed over four sites at four major Universities; the administration of the Resource is at the University of Washington. All four sites take part in the functions that define a Resource but each also contributes a unique expertise in at least one area. In addition, the geographical distribution of sites facilitates the distribution of collaboration, services and training over a wider area.